


Put Me To Bed

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's working with Dan in England when he had an episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me To Bed

"Gav?"

The vampire’s eyes were distant and cold, and his fingers fumbled the glass he was carrying, dropping it to the concrete. Glass shattered and water splashed everywhere, covering Gavin’s legs from the knee down.

"B? Goddammit, don’t do this," Dan said, shouting and running from the camera to his long-time friend. "You said you haven’t had a spell in months, that’s why Ray said you could come alone, please don’t fade out now!"

Vacant green eyes stared through him. “Ray? Is he here?”

Dan wiped a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “Combat training. Think back to combat training.”

 _A vampire in shock will act vacant or possibly even catatonic,_ he heard his instructor’s voice in his head.  _One needs to be patient and, more importantly, kind when dealing with a stunned vampire in the field._

"B, look, it’s gonna be alright," Dan said reassuringly, cupping his elbow with one hand and his wrist in the other. "Let’s get you into the house and at the table, alright? We’ll have a cuppa."

_A vampire in shock will need an emergency pack as soon as you can possibly administer one. The goal is to get him to drink naturally, but if that fails—_

Dan cut his brain off mid-thought as he sat Gavin at the table, trying to ignore the instructor telling him how to cut Gavin’s neck open to insert an IV into his jugular. “There, not so bad, right?”

"Thirsty," Gavin whined, putting his head down.

"I know, B, I know. Don’t worry, I’ve got something that’ll help." He dug in the fridge for the emergency pack Gavin had stashed there. He could hear Gavin’s voice echoing in his head;  _don’t worry B, I’m gonna be fine, it’s been months, I won’t need it._

"Like hell you won’t," the human muttered to himself, ripping the top off with his teeth and handing it to Gavin. "There, see, this’ll get you right as rain, yeah?"

The blond stared at it as if he didn’t know what to do and Dan frowned as he grabbed Gavin’s wrist.  _The human conscience fighting with the vampire instincts will make the brain foggy, and you may need to help them with even basic functions, like walking or drinking._

It was a struggle to get the first taste past his lips, but once he got the flavor on his tongue, he drank deeply, sucking the pack back quickly and tossing the empty plastic container to the floor.

"B, my gran’s gonna kick my arsehole in if you get blood on her tile," Dan grumbled, picking up the empty and wiping up the spots with the sleeve of his lab coat before thinking. "Ah shit."

"Headache," Gavin moaned, wiping his mouth on his own sleeve and leaning heavily to one side.

_After drinking, do your best to get the vampire to lie down with his feet propped up. It will help the blood distribute in his system and bring him back to himself as quickly as possible._

Dan nodded to himself and grabbed Gavin’s upper arm. “Come on, mate, let’s go lie down for a while, yeah?”

"Just til Ray shows up," Gavin mumbled, nodding and smiling and walking carefully with Dan to his room.

He helped Gavin get comfortable in his bed, then turned to go start collecting the camera equipment from the yard, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"You alright?" Dan stared down at him.

"Stay," Gavin whimpered, patting the bed next to him.

_A stunned vampire may ask for companionship; do your best to accommodate his needs._

"Of course," Dan said, climbing onto the bed and snuggling close with his best friend.

"You and I haven’t snuggled since high school," Gavin murmured into his shoulder, breathing deeply. "You smell the same."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Dan grumbled. "You used to be quite the snorer. Too bad I’ll never hear that again."

"You always said I had terrible stamina too. Bet that’s something you wouldn’t say now." Gavin laughed uproariously.

"I really don’t want my head torn off by a 5’9 tiny brute man." Dan shrugged. "Guess it’ll always be a mystery."

Gavin propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at Dan. “You ever think about being turned?”

Dan shook his head. “It’s not for me.”

"You’d be a great vampire."

"I like being a mediocre human," Dan said, pushing him down. "Get some rest."

They laid quietly for a while, Dan nearly drifting off to sleep, when Gavin shifted next to him and sat up. “…B?”

Dan grinned. “Hey, welcome back.”

Gavin frantically checked his watch, then looked out the window. “How long was I out?”

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes if that." The brunet sat up and ruffled Gavin’s hair. "You feel alright?"

"A little foggy but I’m lucid. God damn, man, I’m sorry." He shook his head and sighed. "Eight months without an episode, Dan."

"I think you’re missing the good news here," he said, standing up. "You were only out for twenty minutes and I got you out of it without Ray’s help. That’s incredible."

Gavin smiled. “Thanks B. Should we go shoot the video before we lose light?”

Dan nodded. “And after, we’re going to the pub where you’re buying me pints until you have to put me to bed.”


End file.
